Ends With A Bang
by dalikoswerve180
Summary: Damon, 16, hates being one of the few virgins in school so he goes to a club to loose it. Little did he know, he had spent the most magical night of his life with his best friends sister, 22 year old Elena. What will happen when she finds out he is a minor? Will she accept it? Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Title; Ends With A Bang**

**Summary; Damon, 16, hates being one of the few virgins in school so he goes to a club to loose it. Little did he know, he had spent the most magical night of his life with his best friends sister, 22 year old Elena. Will sparks fly?**

**Hello! It will start on Damon's POV just so you know. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. If you like it, I hope to be updating as soon as possible.**

* * *

Ugh, I completely hate school. Why does everyone have to be so damn horny all the time? Why can't people keep it in their pants, or better yet, not judge those who hasn't... had sex yet. Cause why the hell would someone want to stick their pencil stick up a woman's taco in the first place? Mystic Falls High is a bitch. Social Standards are a bitch. Judgmental pricks are a bitch! Just because I get good grades, stay out of trouble, not sagging where my pants is below sea level, doesn't mean that I am a dork. I'm just trying to get a good education. Now, I know having a significant other can be beyond legendary, but I should save myself. I don't wanna hand over my V-Card in exchange for a volcano of STDs, or worse, a _baby_. My best friends, Lorenzo, Alaric and Jeremy have all put out recently and has been respected by "The In Crowd". If I wanted to get laid, I would. I'm good enough. I have captivating icy blue eyes, amazing raven locks, and a killer personality. Or at least, that's what my mom told me when I was eight. Yeah I know, pathetic. But to be brutally honest, I only had one girlfriend my whole life. Turns out she only pretended to be interested in me to get her ex angry and it worked. Unfortunately I had to pay the price that resulted in a black eye and me limping for a couple days. Now here I am. Spending my Saturday evening with my best buds at Enzo's house.

"Dude, I swear, I saw the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on," my buddy, Enzo said.

"You sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Positive. That blonde bodacious beauty had me drooling."

"Please, you said that about Kim Kardashian, your fifth grade English teacher, the stripper that lived next door, the bartender, the-"

"Shut up," Enzo interrupted him. "I am serious this time. She had the most infectious giggle I've ever heard, perfect curly hair, a flawless face, and she had a hot brunette friend to," he winked at us.

Enzo is the biggest manwhore I know. If you start a conversation with donuts, it ends with a novel about perky asses. Would you be surprised if I told you he lost his virginity at thirteen? No, of course you wouldn't. He has women falling for him when he says 'hi', given that British accent of his. His confidence has rubbed off of me from being friends with him for almost eight years, but not by much. On a scale of one to ten, I am a two. Yes, a two at confidence. Bookworms don't get the chicks, unfortunately.

"When are you _not_ horny?" I chimed in.

"When he's at his grandma's house," Ric added and we all laughed.

"Pshaw, y'all just jealous cause I'm the only British stud that no woman can resist," Enzo boasted.

"I'm Italian," I said.

"My ancestors are Bulgarian," said Jeremy. We all looked at Alaric who looked dumbfounded.

"What? I'm All American all the time," he winked.

"Well this Brit is gonna eventually worm his way into the bodacious beauty's panties. Guess how loud I'd make her scream."

"Okay before this ends one of Enzo's paintings , I gotta get going. I gotta finish moving the rest of the boxes into my sister's place," Jeremy announced. He is moving in with his sister since his aunt died. Where is his parents? In New York handling being rich snobs instead of taking care of their children. I haven't personally seen his sister. Hell, I don't even know what she looks like. She is always in her room with a new guy at the house, or at some friends. That was five years ago, though. Recently she moved to California and went to college and worked for her parents' business. I heard she had a sister. I just don't know whether she is older or younger. Jeremy doesn't talk about them much.

"Need some help, buddy?" Ric offered.

"Yeah sure man. Only eleven more boxes to go. We'll be done in an hour at most"

They exited leaving only me and the sex-addict friend. Great.

"You know what you need?" he asked.

"Some earplugs?" I muttered under my breath.

"You need to put out. Let's go to the club. Tons of hot babes there, Damon," he winked.

"As much as I would like to... no."

"Awe come on, mate. If you don't want Tyler to be picking on you Monday, then I suggest taking me up on this offer."

Sighing, I knew I would eventually cave. He mastered the art of persuasion when we all started middle school together. No point in arguing.

"Fine."

"Awesome! We go tonight," Enzo cheered.

"What? No. I have nothing to wear," I argued.

"No problemo." he ventured in his closet and tossed me a black shirt, dark fitted jeans and a leather jacket to top it all off. "Now get dressed."

I swear this dude is trying to turn me into an Enzo 2.0 Italian Edition. Making my way into the bathroom, I discarded my clothes leaving me in only my boxers. I am going to put out. I _have _to put out. Its the only way to survive high school, right? Plus, you never know who I could find there. Better not be a transsexual though. I'm sure I'd go ape-shit if that happened. I put on Enzo's jeans that I realized that it was tight. If I had a boner at the club, there will be _no _way of hiding that. My abs looked okay. Its not like the typical jocks' that were all bulky. Mine was evenly toned and didn't look like I put much work into it. Cause I didn't. Too many books to read to lift of some weights. Smoothly putting on my shirt, I headed out into the living room.

"Ah, there you go! Fits like a glove... Hmmm," Enzo furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Something's off," he ruffled up my hair that I spent _precious _time fixing up. How the- "There you go."

"Seriously? Was that necessary?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, now lets go," he beckoned me with his hand.

Driving in the passenger's seat of his, I decided to make some changes with myself. I can't be the shy sixteen year old who stutters each time a pretty girl acknowledges my existence. I have to have confidence. I have to _know _that I'm the eternal stud. I have to _believe _that by some sheer luck, I'd have the hottest girl in that fucking club waiting in line to give me a lap dance. Smirk, be confident, hell, even cocky if that's what it takes.

* * *

"We're here," Enzo sang. "Oh, and before I forget, the ticket to paradise!"

"What's that," I asked confused.

"Fake IDs," he smiled.

Taking it, I looked at it and _damn_ I looked hot in that. I wondered what ever happened to that bedazzled shirt. Woah, what the hell? "I'm twenty-five?"

"You can pass as one, y'know?"

"Whatever," I sighed exiting his Mercedes Benz.

"Follow my lead, twinkle toes."

"Aye Aye, butter fingers."

After showing the security doofus our fake IDs, I officially lost faith in all humanity. There was no flipping way we looked of age. All of a sudden the girls just undressed me with their eyes. I was all but comfortable. Maybe I should get a couple drinks to make it through sex, I'd be lucky if I make it through the conversation. These girls were all cake-faced and half naked. Everybody was drinking, bumping and grinding, and sweating up a storm. I thought clubs would've been more... clean-ish.

"Ooh, I see my bodacious blonde. See ya on the other side, mate," he waved.

I could break out a single "You Got A Friend In Me" but seems like I got ditched for someone he hasn't even talked too. Oh well, the bar it is!

"What would you like to drink?" the red headed bartender asked leaning against the counter top overexposing her over sized plastic boobs.

"Bourbon. Neat."

"Coming right away," she flashed her smile. I don't want to be rude and say she smeared some red lip stick on her front tooth, but I don't wanna be near her for too long. Seems like she over done it with the perfume.

That's when I saw her. The mighty fine brunette who was rocking the dark red tank top and short shorts. Damn! She has legs for days, I'm telling you. Aaaand my bubble was ruined when some curly haired male followed her grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Come on. Don't be that way El-"

"Stop it. Can you _seriously_ leave me alone?" she huffed.

"You know what we had was special. Stop fighting it babe." He reached to touched her cheek, but she swatted it away.

"Listen, it was fun while it lasted, but you ruined it."

"How?" he asked as if she said she had a third nipple.

"You got emotionally attached. That's how. Now, can you please. Vamoose!"

"I know you feel the same way. Don't deny this." Okay, the dude is so annoying right now. Couldn't he just scram? Clearly, she doesn't want his ratchet ass anyways.

"Mason," she wrapped her arms around his neck in a seductive way, "you really want me?" she asked over the loud music and dancing.

"Like a flower needs water," he smirked.

I couldn't quite hear what she said as she leaned in brushing her lips against his ear. All I know is as soon as she pulled back, he face fell in an instant.

"Buh-Bye," she waved playfully.

"This isn't over," he groaned.

"Here's your drink, handsome," the bartender slut handed me my trusty bourbon. I downed it without a flinch. I know what you're thinking, 'how the hell can a sixteen year old boy down a glass of strong liquor with ease?' Obviously, I drink a lot. I have a lot of my dad's left over beer, wine and all the alcohol you can image down in the cellar. Nobody's touched it since my parent's died and I didn't want to let some of the good shit go to waste.

"Can you give me a vodka tonic?" the sexy brunette ordered.

"You look pretty irritated," I smirked.

She turned to face me, "Yeah, well, a shitty day can do that to you."

"Well you have to end a Saturday night with a bang."

"And how will I do that?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"It's hard to explain. It's more of a demonstration," I added with a wink.

As the bartender gave her the mysterious beauty her drink, she drank it like a pro. "A demonstration is all I need."

"Perfect," I whispered into her ear.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours." I didn't need to think about that question. If I brought her to my place, my thirteen year old brother, Stefan, would be pestering me about why I have a girl in the house.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Entering the house, I attacked her lips clumsily finding our way to her bedroom. Kicking the door closed, I explored her body with my hands. Feeling up every magnificent curve of her body. Its about time we reached the bed. This girl was like a drug. She practically ripped my shirt off- er, Enzo's shirt, as did I. Her soft petit hands feeling up my chest and lower abdomen. I reached to cup her breasts through her bra never once taking my lips off hers kissing her hungrily. She was so magnificent. She had the aroma of lavender that was shooting up my nose. Her lips was soft, yet demanding. She turned me on my back, straddling me, kissing me from my jaw to my neck making her way down 'till finally undoing my jeans. I happily helped take it off. I needed skin to skin contact anyways. She took my pants off, along with her shorts and grabbed my member. I grew harder by the minute as she marveled it stroking it with care. Suddenly, her eyes flickered to mine. The lust was real! She didn't want or need foreplay. She aligned her opening with my length and slowly went down on me. She was so warm and inviting. Her hips gyrating on my pulsating dick had me in deep ecstasy. She went up and down grabbing my hands and placing it on her soft breasts. Caressing it softly, she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure picking up her pace.

Flipping her on the bed, I eagerly plowed into her. Meeting each other thrust for thrust. My hands on the side of her head keeping me upright, I leaned in nibbling her neck making sure to leave a love bite and blew on it causing her to shiver. The brown-eyed beauty wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. Each moan encouraged me to drill into her deeper and faster. I couldn't fight the moan back as she digged her nails in my skin.

"Ohh, right there," she exclaimed as I hit her G-Spot perfectly.

"Fuck, you feel so good on me, baby," I moaned devouring her lips in desperation.

"I'm almost there!" she said after every breath. I fingered her clit again, holding nothing back and I felt her walls clench around my manhood. Before I knew it we both reached our climax together riding it out. Collapsing beside her with me still inside her, I kissed her slowly. This kiss wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was one where it was slow and meaningful. It sent sparks going through me as our tongues fought for dominance. Pulling back, we gazed at each others' eyes. Blue meets brown. Her rosy cheeks were flushed making her even more beautiful. I lost my virginity. Its gone. No take backs. Wow, that was... better than I could have imagined. I want more of her. It's like my body is craving to touch her more. Too late to stop me now cause I am now using the _wrong _head.

"Round two?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My first fanfiction! I hoped you liked it. Elena is 22 and has no idea, at this point, that he is 16 and is friends with Jeremy. Did you guys know the blonde beauty Enzo has the hots for? I dunno, it could be Caroline or Rebekah. And I know, the smut wasn't that good. I'm 15 and trying though. I had this idea in my head for a while now, so I thought, "might as well waste time and write it." Please review this please. Hoping on making more chapters. :) Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me. Even more reviews will encourage me to hurry up the update ;) Just saying. Ready for Damon and Elena to meet?**

**Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

The week has gone somewhat great. It's been six days since he was with his mysterious beauty. You know how people say sex is great? That was a fucking understatement! It was awesome. I planned on telling my friends what happened today. I kinda sorta kept them in the dark because I wanted to make it was the _perfect_ way to tell 'em. She haunted me in my sleep ever since. I see her when I'm watching Kingsley on YouTube, when I'm playing Halo on my Xbox, even when I'm showering. Now, I'm in my final period in school, but it is the _worst_. Heard of Mr. Tanner, the World History teacher? Of course you have! The guy is a total dick, and that's coming from me. I respect everyone, but the guy just irks me.

"Okay class, there is a new project that I'm assigning you about The Neolithic Revolution and Early Agricultural Societies," the whole class groaned as Tanner gave the god-awful news, "the project will be due the week before winter break and this will be a group project and I'm assigning your partners."

"Ugh, seriously? First he gives us a project and now he wants to assign partners?" Alaric hissed and I just shrugged.

As Tanner called out groups I completely zoned out. I saw Tanner morph into my doe-eyed beauty, her swaying those hips, sitting on the desk spreading her legs going full commando. I'm getting hard just thinking about her. I picture her running a finger through her folds, her thumb teasing her sensitive button, her head thrown back in ecstasy and seductively looking at me with lustful eyes while she-

"...And Damon partnered with Rose," Tanner interrupted. Did this guy really have to assign me with Rose? Oh my gosh, no! She is going to have me doing all the work. I know this because in my freshman year, she made me do the whole presentation for Hamlet, one of Shakespeare's novels. It took over three hours total to research and another five hours to make the presentation. All she did was stamp her name on the back and got a free A+ for the work _I_ did.

The bell rang and my classmates sped out the door while I took my time packing my stuff.

"Hey, Salvatore," Rose called out when I was just inches out the door.

I reluctantly turned around, "Uh, h-hey."

"I'm going to be in cheer practice most days, but-"

"Don't worry, I got it handled, no worries," I interjected.

"No," she chuckled, "I was wondering if you would mind if I dropped by your place after practice on Monday to work."

If there was a mirror in front of me, I'd probably see that my eyebrows are up where my hairline is.

"Sure, yeah I just thought-"

"That I'd leave you with doing the work like I did last year?"

"I, uh... yeah?"

"I'm good at history," she winked.

"Oh." Seriously, Salvatore? Oh? No wonder people pick on you.

"I'll be there around five, if that's okay with you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, totally. I'll see you there. You know which house I live in, right?"

"The Salvatore Boarding House? I've seen it a several times."

"Yeah, that's the one. Bye," I gave a tight smile and rushed to my locker, grabbed my things and headed to Jeremy's car. I got in the back seat next to Alaric, Enzo at shotgun and Jeremy behind the wheel.

* * *

"So you never told us about how you lost your V-Card," Jeremy inquired, eyes still on the road.

"Oh, that," I smirked, "well let's just say it went _nonstop. _Four. Straight. Hours."

"Ohh that's my boy!" Enzo high-fived.

"Damn, and she must've really thought you was good," Ric added.

"A few drinks can really help a brother out," I said.

"Did you use protection?" Jeremy asked.

"Nah, in round three, she said she was on birth control."

"Round _three_?" Ric laughed, "maybe I should hook up with her one day. I bet she rocked your world, huh?"

"Vice versa," I winked.

"You're gonna have to describe that chick to me, mate," Enzo chimed.

"Why? So you can draw a portrait of her? Nah, that will forever be embedded in my mind, for _my_ mind only."

"She probably ruined you for future women out there."

"I Hope not."

* * *

As Jeremy parked in front of the house, I couldn't help but think I've been here before. It was three stories high, outside was made out of marble, there was open land all around and it was just... serene. Something about this place is so familiar. I just didn't know what. We got out the car and entered the building. Gawking at the place, I noticed a huge kitchen on the other side of where we were, three spiral staircases, a large flat screen TV above the fire place with two couched and two sofas surrounding it, and two wings to my left and to my right. The place was huge and expensive looking.

"Welcome to Casa de Gilbert," Jeremy gloated.

"Damn, this is a nice crib," Enzo complimented.

"I know, it belonged to my ancestors who was one of the founding families. Still cannot believe Elena was able to pay this place off, it is like a masterpiece."

Elena? Is that suppose to be his older sister, or what? My first time hearing that name, I thought he said his sister was Katherine. Oh well, probably a mistake or something.

"You guys want something to eat or drink? This place is loaded with alcohol," he added.

"Got any beer?" Alaric requested.

"Yeah, go check the fridge."

Enzo made his way to the TV and started playing Black Ops 2 along with Jeremy and I just looked around the living room. I don't know why, but I feel like I know this place, like I've been upstairs or in one of the rooms. Nah, I'm just crazy. It has to be. Looking at the pictures on some tables, I saw little Jeremy and what I think is Elena. This got to be from where he was five and two older people, whom I'm guessing are their parents. Awe, Little Jeremy and Little Elena looks so adorable... her eyes looks strikingly familiar. Think, Salvatore, think!

"Stop it!" a voice giggled and ran down the stairs followed by a male.

"Not until you say 'uncle'," he laughed.

"Never, I won't-" he grabbed her waist and tickled her senseless until she finally caved, "Okay! I give, uncle, uncle!"

Oh. My. Stars! There she is. The girl is Jeremy's older sister? Why the hell did the universe have to give me her out of all people? Not that I'm complaining, she was a hellcat in the bedroom. She wore an over-sized white shirt showing her sexy legs, and the guy next to her only wore boxers― I have better boxers than that asshat. All of a sudden, she met my gaze and all the laughter died down and she was pale at the face, eyed widened, mouth slightly apart. She remembered me, too. Her eyes averted from mine and looked at her brother.

She cleared her throat, "Well, Jer you didn't tell me you were bringing your friends over," she said emphasizing the word friends, ouch.

"Oh, well sorry, you were too busy with Ben upstairs that it completely slipped my mind," he waggled his eyebrows at his sister.

"Well, you know your sister, once it starts, it never stops," Ben said huskily while she playfully slapped his chest grabbing his hand making their way back upstairs.

There was no way in hell I missed that killer glare. But why on earth out of every possible girl in that club, she would be related to my best friend? Did she ever think about me since that day? Did I affect her the way she affected me? Nah, of course not. I remember what she said to the guy at the club. Detached. Only way I'll ever have her good graces is when unicorns start magically farting rainbows.

I know I'm gonna have to explain myself, but the question is... how?

* * *

**Okay so I know they didn't actually talk to each other, but it will be coming in the next chapter :) Also the next chapter will be in ELENA's POV. Eeeeep That will be kinda hard for me since I normally know how to do boy's POV... and I'm a girl. I know, weird! But, its just easier to do a guy's perspective. **

**DELENA FANS, UNITE! By the way, I'm 100% sure they're bringing Damon back. I mean, he's been in all the episodes since he's the main 3 so he HAS to show up, right? I could really care less about Bonnie, tbh. Damon is my main priority XD**

**Next update should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow Delena-ers. Thanks for the reviews, those are more than I ever expected I get! Okay so I know I didn't do this in chapter one but...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD cause if I did, we would've been on season 671 by now and Stefan and Tyler would've been dead, not Damon and Bonnie.**

**Just saying... now this is gonna be in Elena's POV, and I may've accidently deleted this chapter like... six times so... yeaaaaaaah. CHAPPIE 3 EVERYBODY!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I heard the front door close, so I'm guessing Jeremy's home. He moved in about five days ago and he already treats it like he's lived here his whole life, i.e. walking around butt naked and scratching his crotch at every given moment. But it's been nice having him here. The last time I seen him, I was seventeen and he was eleven. Of course Aunt Jenna took care of us, but at times I felt like we were dragging her down. She took time off of college to look out after us, and I am forever grateful considering my parents treat their job as their beloved children, but the inevitable happened, she died. She was more a parent than Grayson and Miranda were. It's sad that they took the time of raising us as kids, but ended up leaving us behind as we got older. Jeremy has always felt as if we weren't good enough, but it took a lot of talking to convince him otherwise. It was more of a reminder to me as it was to him. I felt bad that I haven't been there for him as I should've, alas, life has other things in store. On my eighteenth birthday, my parents finally decided to take the time off for once and show up. You'd think they felt bad for not being there for us, but nope! They came to say I have to get a degree in business, I have to work for them, and I have to do it with high expectations. Seriously, who do they think I am? A puppet? Cause guess what, I have dreams and aspirations, but they think just because I have their DNA, that they are in control of my free will. Ha! Fat chance. I screwed half the male population! Not that I'm proud of it.

Lately, I've been feeling... weird. Sex hasn't been as it use to be. It was once fun, an activity I use to do all the time to get my mind off of what happened once upon a time. Now, it's rubbish. I blame the blue-eyed devil. I'm a hundred percent sure he broke me.

"Harder!" I demanded Ben. He thrusted into me repeatedly as I gripped the sheets. "Faster!" moaning his name, he dug his nails deeper into my skin making me moan in pleasure. He was hitting every spot imaginable, but yet I don't feel the way I felt nearly a week ago. I flipped us over and gyrated on his member earning a groan from him, but I still don't feel the same sensation. I try angling my self, but nothing. Ben is acting as if this is his best lay of his life while I'm unsatisfied. Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?

He starts fingering my clitoris, however I feel...

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my discomfort.

"Nothing," I sighed climbing off of him, laying down on my back. "Just have a lot on my mind right now." It wasn't a complete lie. I did have someone on my mind, just not him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Did I want to talk about it? Would it help to comment that he is not fan-fucking-tastic at sex than I thought he was? Or should I mention a man I met who took my breath away at first sight? I doubt he'd want to engage on a conversation that I should be having with Caroline.

"Not really. Cheer me up?" I turned facing him, pouting.

Leaning in, he pushed strands of hair behind my ear. "You want me to?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh, yes!"

"Are you sure you're-"

"Ben! Get on with it!" I groaned frustratedly.

"Fine, fine!" He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Get up."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Just do it."

"Fine, fine!" I mimicked his words, rising from the bed with him doing the same.

"Now raise your hands above your head and spread your legs." Doing it, he walked up just a foot away from me. "You ready?" I nodded. "Okay. Now brace yourself."

"Ben, what're you trying-" he tickled my armpit and sided effectively shutting me up. "Ben... stop it... you know I'm... ticklish!" I said in between laughs attempting to outrun him.

"Come on, you're my personal Tickle Me Elmo!" he exclaimed.

"No! I c-can't breath!" jumping across the bed, I darted for the door laughter able to be detected from Mystic Falls to France.

"Get your pretty ass back over here," he shouted running towards me as I ran down the stairs.

"Stop it!" I giggled.

"Not until you say 'uncle'" he laughed.

"Never! I won't-" he grabbed me by the waist me up, tickling me senseless. I tried to fight him off, but obviously he was too strong so I caved, "Okay! I give, uncle, uncle!" I screeched. Reluctantly, he set me down on the ground. Some would say we were high. We were still laughing up a storm.

I probably shouldn't have turned around because not in million years I would've thought to see him here with my brother, let alone back at my house. Words cannot explain how shocked, confused, and angry I felt. What was he even doing here? That was when I saw the British dude! He was ogling over Caroline back at the club, now he's sitting on my couch playing video games with Jeremy? Wait... what the hell? They're Jeremy's best friends? That means... no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening to me! He was sixteen! What the hell! I think I'm about to be sick. That sick fucker played me. He used me! I'm used to being used, just not with a minor. Many questions were popping up in my head. How did he get in the club? How could I not see he was my brother's age? How come I didn't know he was Jeremy's friend? Now, the rest of the questions were along the line of consequences. "What if others found out? Did he tell anyone? How long could I go to jail if authorities knew about this? This was illegal!

Oh... my... gosh. I'm going to jail. Is it so wrong that I liked the fact that I had sex with him? It's like debating this with the angel and devil on my shoulders. The devil wanting me to like it, and the angel telling me how wrong it is! Come on, he was pretty good. _Elena! What the hell are you thinking._ _This is a felony! It should be the most disgusting thing ever._ But, it was magical. Way better than Ben could've done, even with a manual. _Yeah, but he's under-fucking-aged!_ So? _So? What the hell!_ The fact that I'm arguing about this with myself makes me consider that I'm going crazy. I also should be hella embarrassed now that I realized I'm in Ben's white tee and Ben is only wearing boxers. The blue-eyed kid eyed me up and down as if I was the last Twinkie in the entire world. I felt myself come undone under his stare. Why is it that he, out of all people, having this effect on me? This is wrong!

Clearing my throat, he focused his eyes on me, as I averted my attention to my brother.

"Well, Jer, you didn't tell me you were bring your... friends... here."

"Oh, well sorry, you were too busy with Ben upstairs that it completely slipped my mind," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, you know your sister, once it starts it never stops," Ben said huskily. Oh no, what's that? Oh yeah, well _that_ is my new-found wet underwear that is now soaking up a storm due to monsieur blue eyes. Great. Slapping Ben playfully, I grabbed his wrist and made my way upstairs.

Yeah I know, very immature of me staring daggers at the boy, but guess what, I'm fuming! You would be too if you were in my situation. Just now finding out the best experience you've ever had ended with a kid. I never thought the day I would end up with my brother's friend. The boy's excuse better be epic!

* * *

Later on the day, Ben left, finally. That's another one I'm gonna have to ditch cos he got way too emotional hinting a relationship, no thank you! Sadly, the boys are still here. I can't keep postponing the inevitable forever. While making my way downstairs into the kitchen, from the corner of my eye, I saw _him_ staring at me. Don't look, Elena, don't look. I opened the refrigerator to only find it empty. Like, what the hell? Five hours ago, it was packed with food and drinks, now, only half a gallon of milk, two yogurts, and some bread. I so don't want to order pizza or Chinese at this hour. Closing the door, I swear I had a mini heart-attack! He was there only a foot away from me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said clutching my chest trying to steady my breathing.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with genuine sympathy.

"No shit, Sherlock. What are you doing here?"

"Jeremy. He invited me-"

"I meant in front of me," I interrupted.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

Sorry? _Sorry? _That's all he had to say? The dude is a freaking minor and I did... things... with him. If anyone ever found out, I'm ruined.

"Please don't hate me more than you already do," he pleaded.

Stay calm, Gilbert. "Why did you do it?"

"Enzo wanted me to... put out." Wow this just gets better and better. "Everyone was loosing it and I was getting scolded for not following."

"So, what you're telling me is, you were a virgin, and now you're not." It was a statement, no where near a question.

"I'm sorry."

I believe him. I really do. He went through an extent just to not get picked on. What he doesn't know is he lost it just to impress a school full of asshats. He should've saved himself, not recklessly handing it away to a random. He's lucky he didn't get STDs or a baby. I get myself checked, Grayson would kill me if I didn't.

"What's your name?" I asked not realizing he never told me.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore," he smiled.

"You do realize it was foolish to do that, right?"

"I do."

"You should've waited to get rid of it. You're only a virgin once, and you should have waited until you were ready, not because you were pressured into it."

"I know. Believe me, Elena, I didn't want to put you in this predicament... but I don't regret giving it to you," he said gently caressing my cheek. Whew, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? "If I gave it to anyone else, it probably wouldn't have been half as good as what he did."

"Damon-"

"People say sex is this great thing, especially when you do it with the right one. Now, I know I've never been on a tropical island," he traced the sides of my cheekbone, to my jaw and touched my bottom lip with his thumb, "but that's what I felt."

I closed my eyes trying not to get lost in his blue orbs. I would be lying if I said I didn't want his hands on my skin. I can't do this though. What he's telling me isn't what I need. Why can't guys just leave a girl alone. Just because they did intimate things together doesn't mean they want them. I certainly don't need Damon. Do I?

"No. You can't. _I _can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! You're not legal! I don't want to get into any trouble just because you can't keep your horomones in check." There was a flash of hurt in his eyes, why? I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out, "And if you tell any one of your friends, especially Jeremy, about what happened, I will make sure you wake up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean surrounded by sharks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he swallowed. I walked out the kitchen looking back at a stunned Damon one more time.

"Good. Because that day _was_ a mistake." Only, it wasn't. It's like I have to keep reminding myself it wasn't suppose to happen, but I can't help but relive it. It was like fire igniting in my body when he was on me with care. I can't go back to actually wanting something more.

I don't want to be that weak seventeen year old girl being taken advantage of anymore. I've built myself up from the ground relocating for the better. I should've taken Jeremy with me, now he felt as if I treated him like our parents. I never wanted him to feel neglected. I just didn't have a choice in that. I was on the run, couldn't look back even if it meant making sacrifices. After all, he did have Jenna. If it wasn't for that one man, my, scratch that, _our_ lives would've been different and better.

Never in my life would I want to go through what happened six years ago. History cannot repeat itself.

* * *

**Wow, wondering what happened to Elena six years ago? Then keep reviewing! :D **

**Here's a reminder: Damon, on TVD is 173 and Elena, on TVD is 18 or 19. Now age is like nothing when you think about it lol. So I personally have no problem putting a story about age difference considering Ian and Nina are ten years apart. **

**Now, with Damon, he is basically talking his mind, and holding nothing back. Elena is feeling so guilty for being affected by him. Would you have reacted the same way as Elena? Or harsher?**

**You know what to do, leave a review... that rhymed rofl.**


End file.
